


Please Don't Die

by Erin_C



Category: Noein
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 12:04:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin_C/pseuds/Erin_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noein fanart. I felt like drawing some Karasu/Haruka hurt/comfort. OH TEH ANGST!!!!!11111!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Don't Die

[](http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/202/pleasedontdiebyerinc197.png/)  
Uploaded with [ImageShack.us](http://imageshack.us)


End file.
